Revival
by Valkyrie-Vixen13
Summary: Garry traded his rose for Ib's and sacrificed his life. However, what if Ib actually tried to revive him? My alternate ending to one of Ib's endings.


Revival

Summary: Garry traded his rose for Ib's and sacrificed his life. However, what if Ib actually tried to revive him? My alternate ending to one of Ib's endings.

A/N: Well, I got the Promise of Reunion ending (which I was really happy with for my first time) and when I watched Cry (ChaoticMonkii on YouTube) play, he received the Together Forever. I absolutely didn't like Garry dying and his Ib just returning to the exhibit so I wrote to what I wished what happened. Sorry if its a bit OOC or something strange, this is my first time writing for Ib so feedback would be nice.

Enjoy.

* * *

"... Go on without me, Ib," Garry rasped, trying to keep his voice level. He tried to not scare her but it was useless; Ib was already afraid of what he was implying. "I'll... I'll be right with you..."

Behind him, the nine-year-old could still hear the moans and feral growls of the creatures lurking in the toy box, trying to find their way to them. Why did he think she'd leave him in this place? Tears stinging her eyes, she grabbed his sleeve and tugged, trying to get him to continue with her.

Beyond all the noise, she could hear Mary's voice. _"...He loves me not... He loves me..."_

Garry was panting now, falling to his knees among the trail of blue petals that surely led them to the blonde. "Ib, go," he demanded softly when Ib knelt in front of him.

For her own life, Garry gave up his. How could she leave him all alone? She violently shook her head in denial and tugged him forward again.

"_Ib_," he exasperated. "I can't... I can't _move _anymore... it... hurts." He lifted his head and his eyes caught her tears rolling down her face. He gave a small smile to soften the blow and lifted a pale, shaking hand to brush his knuckles against one cheek. "Hey, don't cry. Everything 'll be okay, I promise."

She grabbed his hand and sobbed harder before slamming herself against his chest, hugging him for dear life. He couldn't leave her _now_. Just like she couldn't leave him. "You also promised to-to take me to eat macaroons," she mumbled in his shirt when she felt his hand rest against the back of her head.

"Shh. Be strong, Ib," he murmured against her crown, "For me? In any case... argh!" he gasped in pain and coiled in on himself.

"_He loves me not... he loves me..."_

Ib watched in horror as Garry hugged himself tightly, sweat dripping off his brow as he tried to control his breathing. Slowly, she stood and nodded. "I'll-... I'll go find Mary. I'll go get your rose back," she sniffled and brought up a fist to rub her eyes. "You have to stay alive, Garry. Okay? I'll be back for you."

Despite his pain, Garry's lips twitched into a smile. "That's my girl. Don't worry about me. Go now." He collapsed to the floor.

Ib watched him breath for a minute before reluctantly turning away and ran for the stairs, keeping her eyes on the fallen petals. She found that she didn't have to go far; just up the stairs, she found Mary sitting in the middle of the room, vibrant blue petals littered around her. Ib stared at the petals that fell from her hand as if they were worth nothing.

"He loves me..."

"Stop it!" Ib cried and raced for the blonde.

Mary quickly stood and twirled around to face her, brandishing her palette knife. In her other hand, the blue rose hung limp with just one more petal hanging off it precariously. "It could have been easier than this, Ib!" the girl snapped, her gaze menacing, "Think about it; we could have escaped this world together, eating sweets and playing games. You said that Garry was a stranger! How could you chose someone like him over me? We're about the same age," she sniffled, "You and Garry never would have met if it weren't for this fabricated world. Us, on the other hand, if I were really alive..."

Tears fell down Ib's face when Mary dropped the rose and held out her hand.

"We can still leave, Ib," she said calmly, "I can tell we could be the bestest friends once we do. All we have to do is jump through the painting in the fake exhibit here and we'll be in the real world. You want to see your parents again, don't you?"

She _did_ want to see her parents again. But more than anything... "I want Garry to leave with me, too."

Mary screamed through her teeth and swung her knife. "You're so stupid, Ib! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She dove for her, her knife ready to plunge into Ib.

Gasping, Ib ducked and ran for Garry's rose, swept it up off the ground. She watched in shock as the last petal fell... She heard Mary's footsteps pounding behind her and stepped away just as the girl attempted another shot at her life. Knowing she'd follow, Ib ran for the doors and escaped, cradling the dead bud to her chest.

"**Ib!**" Mary screeched as they ran through the world of scribbles.

Ib refused to look over her shoulder as she raced through the woods and made a left to the moonlit lake. It was then that Ib looked back. There was no one there but she could still hear Mary in her ears. Slowly, Ib crept into the lukewarm waters when she saw a glimmer of golden hair. She took the deepest breath she could muster and submerged her head underwater, hiding near some poorly drawn reeds. Giant fish swam pass her but she paid them no mind, instead keeping her gaze on the surface. Mary came by the lake. Her lungs were burning for air by the time she left to retrace her steps, a deep scowl on her face. Ib waited a few more seconds before rising to the surface, gasping as she paddled herself over to land. There was no more time to waste!

She ran again, stumbling on her own feet. Garry's dead rose was still in her grasp as she stopped at the vase she hadn't used yet. Her own rose had a few petals clinging to the stalk but she dropped Garry's rose in the water-filled vase. Many times, the vase had saved her from near death and she prayed the water could help Garry now. "Please... please..." she whimpered, tears stinging her eyes as the rose limply hung over the lip of the vase.

Suddenly, the dead rose's stem stiffened and, slowly, but surely, vibrant blue petals started growing. Ib gasped in relieved surprise, her hands resting on the table it sat on as she watched it grow stronger. However, the water was sapped away too quickly, leaving her with only a couple blue petals. Ib could only hope that would be enough.

She walked over to the house with a heart on it's door and opened it, cautiously looking for Mary. Garry was exactly where she left him, laying face down on the floor. "Garry..." she edged toward him, looking for a breath.

"Nngh..." he groaned quietly as Ib knelt beside him and rubbed his shoulders. "Quit that, please. My body's sore all over." Garry's eyes opened and Ib smiled widely as she presented the rose to him. "My rose... how'd you..._oof!_" The air got knocked out of him when Ib collapsed on top of him.

"You're okay!" she cried into his back, taking in his familiar scent of home.

"Iiiib..." Garry groaned and sat up, taking his rose from her hand. He eyed the few petals on it before placing it in his coat pocket. "I'll ask about this later. Right now, we have to find the way out. It's close. I can feel it."

Ib nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his hand when he stood up. Her friend smiled and entwined their fingers as they walked up the stairs together.

* * *

A/N: From here, it's basically following the Promise of Reunion ending. I had to improvise on the spot when Ib ran out so it's not my best work. Again, feedback or any sort would be appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

VV13


End file.
